


Chocolate and Soda

by YourLifeFrustratesMe (overthehill)



Series: Tumblr: Teen Wolf Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Scott, Kid!Stiles, Prompt: Runaways, oh...and..., teen wolf bingo, thats basically the gist of this fic, the boys runaway from home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/YourLifeFrustratesMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the best solution when your parents tell you, "no?"</p>
<p>Well...runaway, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Soda

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [TWBingo](http://www.twbingo.tumblr.com) over on tumblr. 
> 
> The entry is for the [Runaways](http://oi44.tinypic.com/adhgdh.jpg) square. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**TWBingo #17 - Runaways**

 

“Do you have the chocolate?”

“Got it!”

“The blankets?”

“Yes.”

“The—”

“Why are we doing this again?”

“ _Because_ , Scott, chocolate and sodas.”

“Oh…”

“Now, do you have the sodas?”

“Just coke.”

“Ugh, really Scott?” Crossing his arm across his chest, brown hair flopping into his eyes, a seven year old Stiles Stilinski sneers at his best friend as much as a seven year old can.

“That’s all we had at my house.” The best friend, Scott shrugs his little shoulders.

“ _Fine_.” Stiles sighs. “Let’s go.”

“Coming!”

The two little boys crouch against the wall as Stiles sticks his head out to see if there was anyone (any adults) loitering around in the hallway. There wasn’t. The coast was clear.

Making a vague hand signal at Scott, Stiles ventured forward.

As the two boys made it safely to the front door of the McCall house the smiled triumphantly at each other; their plan was working. They were going to run away and live together, and then they’d be able to stay up as late as they want and eat all the chocolate and candy as they want. 

No parents.

Reaching forward, Stiles opens the door and pushes Scott through it before following after his best friend. As the door closed softly behind them, the two started running, backpacks bouncing on their backs.  
\---

It was scary.

It was dark.

It definitely _was not_ fun.

Running away from their parents was _supposed to be_ fun. They should be laughing and drowning themselves in soda and gorging on chocolate, but instead they were sitting huddled together on the sidewalk. The worst was they have no idea whose sidewalk they were sitting on.

They were lost.

They’ve been lost for what seemed like forever.

After they left the house, the boys just randomly picked a direction and started walking. They’d been walking together for a long, long time before Scott declared that running away was a bad idea and that they should go back. Reluctant, Stiles had agreed…only when they tried to go back the way they came, they found that had no idea where they were, and home was nowhere in sight.

“Scott…” Stiles’ tiny little voice quivered as he spoke to his best friend. “I’m scared.”

“I want my mom.” Scott’s voice broke at the end of the sentence and tears began to pour down his tears.

“I’m sorry, Scott.” Stiles started to cry as well. “We’re going to die and it’s my fault.”

“Die?” Scott turns to look at his best friend, panicked. “I don’t want to _die_ , Stiles!”

“I…I…” Stiles was cut off by a bright beam of light.

It was from a flashlight.

And the man holding the flashlight was none other than a very relieved Sheriff Stilinski.

“Daddy!” Stiles stands up and runs into the open arms of his father who pulls him in super close and holds him extra tight.

“Stiles.” The relief in the Sheriff’s voice was plain. “What were you boys thinking?” He asks after pulling Scott into a hug, too.

“You said no chocolate and soda for dinner…we wanted chocolate and soda for dinner.” Stiles pouted.

“Boys.” At the word, both boys stood stock-still, eyes wide as they looked upon the Sheriff. “You two are never, _never_ to run away again, you hear?”

“Yes.” Scott answers, head dipped and eyes focused on his tiny sneakers.

“Okay, daddy.” Stiles sniffs, rubbing at his eyes with his little fists.

“Come on, let’s get you two home. Your moms are worried sick.” The Sheriff leads the boys to where his cruiser was park and bundled them into the back seat before taking off towards the McCall residence where both Melissa McCall and his wife, Claudia was waiting.

Once they made it back to the McCall house, there were tears and hugs and reprimands, but absolutely no yelling. All three parents were so glad to have their sons back that yelling was the last thing on their minds. 

They were just glad that Stiles and Scott had only made it a block away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://yourlifefrustratesme.tumblr.com)


End file.
